Espeon
Espeon is Eevee's fourth evolution, and the most versatile. They are usually the smartest of the eight evolutions, and using their psychic powers they often take on a command role in battle. Their agility and psychic abilities give them a tremendous advantage over any non-Dark enemy. Pokedex Information Traditionally, an Eevee evolved into Espeon during the day when exposed to sunlight when they were very happy about something important. However, seeing as this is a very unreliable way to evolve, sometime in the past (before the time of the Eevee Elite) the Sun Ribbon was created, which on contact acts like an elemental stone and allows an Eevee to evolve into Espeon. The Sun Ribbon is not one-use like a Fire/Water/Thunder Stone, but instead can simply be left out in the sun for a week or two after being used to regain its charge from the sunlight. Espeon lacks the ability to control any specific element, unlike the three Eeveelutions prior to it in the evolution lineup. However, it does have a huge degree of control over its own psychic powers, and with those powers an Espeon can force some natural forces to work the way he or she wants, such as diverting fire/water/lightning attacks around it, bending light rays to allow invisibility, bend space/time to allow teleportation, or defeat gravity and levitate. Espeon can also use their psychic powers to allow them to walk on water. Their ability is shared with Umbreon, and is called Synchronize. This ability allows them to copy some kinds of negative status conditions, giving whatever status they may have to their opponent. While a good ability in theory, in practice most Pokemon are immune to whatever status conditions they cause (such as electric-types causing paralysis and fire-types causing burns) and it requires Espeon to first be stricken with a status condition, which means something is already wrong and the Espeon is probably in a place he or she should not be in. It can, however, be a good ability to use as a last resort. Espeon's height is mid-range, at 2'11" or 0.9 meters. Its weight is a bit heavier but still midrange, at 58.4 pounds or 26.5 kilograms. This middling size means that Espeon doesn't have any particular advantages, lacking the weight of Vaporeon or Umbreon to allow more force with physical attacks, or the smaller size of Jolteon or Glaceon to allow easier evasion of incoming attacks. Luckily, Espeon doesn't really need those advantages. Espeon's highest stat is Special Attack, which happens to be the same as Glaceon's highest stat. However, Espeon has a far superior speed, making them much more suited to mid-range attacks. They have a respectable Special Defense (also the same as Glaceon), but their other stats are very low. This leads to an Espeon being very fragile in heavy combat, especially against a Dark-type. However, if ignored or protected, an Espeon can do an incredible amount of damage with its amazing Special Attack. Espeon in the Eevee Elite Since the Second War, Espeon have held a firm grasp on the command structure of the Eevee Elite. Their psychic abilities give them the ability to link together the minds of their allies, allowing for unprecedented levels of coordination. With the ability to see through their ally's eyes, they also are able to provide a much higher level of support using the Command Computers that are common throughout the Eevee Elite. However, this does result in the majority of Espeons being unused to actual combat, and thus being much weaker than most other Eeveelutions. Low-to-moderate skilled Command Espeons are the weakest of all common Eeveelution types, usually being unable to do much more than use simple psychic attacks or create weak psychic barriers. Most can't even teleport. But not all Espeons are commanders. There are some who actually work on the front lines, either as field commanders or squad leaders, or just as regular squadron members. These are generally the most dangerous and most useful of all the Espeons, and oftentimes they also hold the title of the most dangerous Eeveelutions overall. The abilities of an Espeon on the front lines vary wildly, but there are a few things in common among most of them. The vast majority of them have learned how to teleport, and around a third of them are very good at teleporting, allowing them to teleport in the middle of battle to put themselves in an advantagous position (such as behind or above an opponent, or out of the way of an incoming attack). Most of them play a supporting role, using psychic powers to throw enemies off balence so allies can deal with them more easily, and creating protective barriers and using Morning Sun to keep their allies in good condition. The few Espeons that don't give support and do all the fighting themselves tend to fall into two categories- those who don't live very long, and those who are extremely powerful. The only difference between the two groups (apart from one being dead) is who their first few opponents are in battles. Those who are unlucky enough to fight a Dark-type early on tend to die, while those who manage to avoid battles against Dark-types tend to eventually grow strong enough to deal with them without using psychic powers. With psychic help, Espeons are also extremely accurate with throwing weapons and with firearms. They are also devastating with any kind of artillery, and are also often good drivers and pilots. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies